Dangerously in Love
by KataangJeVousAime
Summary: Bella and Paul are now a married couple, but a new danger awaits them. Bella becomes pregnant with Paul's child, and a new force of vampire threaten this happy family. Jacob is hurt, the baby is due, what's next? Sequel/language/OC/
1. Proluge

Our wedding took place at the clearing Paul saved me in. I was surprised he had agreed to do the wedding there. That's where he saved me; where my parents died; and where I killed Satarica. He had grinned at the idea, which made me smile in return. The memory of the wedding rushed back into my mind...

_I walked down the aisle, a smile on my face, tears welling up in my eyes, cheeks burning from the power of my blush. I held the white flowers in my hand tightly, as though I were to drop it, I'd fall and loose my confidence._

_I walked up the three steps the pack had built and Paul took my hand. "Do you, Isabella , take this man to be your husband?" the priest asked._

"_I do." I said quietly, 'cause that's all I could manage._

"_Do you, Paul, take this woman to be your wife?" the priest asked once more._

"_I do." Paul voice rang loud and clear, victorious. "'Till death do you part, I announce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." _

_Paul turned to me, just as I turned to him and his eyes were glowing with pride and love. He lent over and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to lengthen the kiss. I felt more confident than I ever. Paul's lips curved into a smile against my own and gently pulled me away from him. My cheeks burned and he laughed._

_When we turned to the audience, they erupted into cheers and Emily and the other imprints were the first to run up and hug me. They were smiling and saying "congrats!"_

I smiled up at my new husband. His arms tightened around my waist, "I love you..." he whispered into

my ear. "Love you, too." I whispered back. We continued blissfully in our moment where we could just leave the world around us and drift someplace else...

I turned and kissed him on his lips...


	2. The letter

I woke up to the bright sunlight shining in through the window. I rolled over to hide my face from the sun and when I opened my eyes, saw Paul laying right next to me. "Morning beautiful..." he murmured and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and said. "Morning handsome." He chuckled and got up. I sighed and looked up at the roof. How had my life gotten so perfect? How did I end up with the most perfect man? I looked over at Paul again and smiled. I'm serious, how?

I got up myself, knowing it was late. We went to bed pretty late last night...

I shivered from how cold it was in here and pulled on my robe and tied it tight. I walked into the kitchen. "You hungry baby?" I yelled.

"Yeah." he called back. Just then, Jacob, Quil and Embry walked through the front door. "We're hungry too!" Quil said. I laughed. "Isn't Emily cooking over at her house?"

They looked down, grinning. "No. She, uh..." Embry scratched the back of his neck, "Uh..." I laughed again.

"No need to explain." Embry relaxed and sat at one of the chairs at the table. I walked through the halls and snuck up behind Paul. "We have some of the guys for breakfast..." I whispered in his ear. "Emily is, uh...busy..." he laughed at this, "Yeah, kinda figured."

I jogged back into the kitchen to start cooking. "What's for breakfast Bells?" Jacob asked while Quil and Embry argued over who was faster.

"Well the usual I guess. Eggs and muffins."

Jake nodded and joined the argument.

-

"Foods ready." I announced. The guys sat around the table and waited, eager. I quickly set down the plates and backed up. Fearing I might lose my arm.

I'm going to have to go back to the store. They have been eating more than usual. Sam has put them on patrol even more often than they used to.

There have been recent reports of people going missing. People think that it's murderers, but me and the wolves know better. It's vampires.

They keep getting scents and trails that lead nowhere. They're getting frustrated. I'm just worried if I really killed Satarica. I know I ripped her head off, but vampires can put themselves back together.

The thought scared me. Satarica, out there, looking for me...for revenge...

I shuddered slightly. But the guys said it wasn't possible. Paul said he specifically remembers burning the bitch himself.

I sighed. Well whoever it was, the wolves would catch 'em. I have faith in them.

Just then, I heard a knock at the door. I ran over and no one was there. When I looked down, I saw our mail. Oh, just the mail.

I shut the door and sifted through the envelopes. "Here Paul." I gave him his mail and went into the living room to look at mine.

I sat down on the love seat and looked through the pile of mail.

Bill.

Bill.

Bill.

Christmas card.

Bill.

Letter...

I got a letter? From who? I don't really even know anybody.

I ripped it open and read it.

_Hello Isabella. I hope you are well. I haven't seen you in so long; glad to know you are at least alive. How is that husband of yours, hmm? Is he well?_

_I sure hope so. It really has been too long. I hope to see you again._

_Maybe see if you can remember me..._

_Yours truly,_

_???_

I just stared at the piece of paper. Why didn't this person sign their name? I was getting scared now. How would Paul react, and the others?

If I show this to Paul, he'll freak out and want to go find the person who sent me the letter. But if I don't show him, it will most likely blow up in my face!

Goodness, now of all times, really?

Does life really hate me so much I have to have this level of misfortune?!

I sighed.

I should tell him.

It would be better for him, rather than him not knowing...

I stood with the letter in my hand, my hand shaking non-stop, and walked towards the kitchen.

"Paul...?" I hesitated. "Yeah?" I walked over to him and handed him the letter.

When he was done, his fists clenched and unclenched. "Do you know the person who sent this? Anyone that could have sent it?"

I shook my head, "No. I don't really even know anybody." I fidgeted with the rope of my robe and took calming breaths. He'd calm down and try to get over it...

And knowing that was my hopes and dreams talking, I placed my hand on his bare shoulder and his shoulder slumped.

"Please, don't get too worked up. We don't even know who sent the letter. First let's just see if we get anymore, then we'll take action.

"Okay?" I looked at all of the guys with this one. Knowing Paul, he'd probably tell one of the others to go on a full scale investigation.

They sighed.

"Fine..."

I smiled. "Alright. Now, let's go interrupt Sam and Emily."

They laughed, but stood and walked with me to Sam's house...but not before I turned back around and got dressed in regular clothes.

Paul laughed at me and then we headed out.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it. Sorry for the long update! Since Christmas and other holidays are coming up, I've had a lot of chores, but I really hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**~Kyra**


	3. Surprise!

I settled on to Emily's couch as the guys ran to go bang down the door to her bedroom.

I pulled the letter out of my pocket and looked over it, for any signs of recognition. Nothing came to mind. All that was there was fancy writing on the thick paper. All I know right now is the fact that this person is a vampire.

I folded up the letter and put it back where I took it from, just as Paul and the others rounded the corner. I smiled at him and stood. He walked over and hugged me, "We'll find this vampire. I promise. I didn't let anything happen to you when Satarica was here, don't think for a second anything will hurt you know." He whispered and kissed my forehead. I smiled, but my stomach clenched at how serious he was.

He put his arm around my waist and held me to him for a moment, like I would disappear. He walked to the pack and led them outside. I saw the flash or paper just before they went out. My hand went to my pocket and I glared at the door. He took the letter. I knew he would become obsessed over finding this person.

I sighed and sat on the couch. Emily sat beside me. "It'll be okay." She smiled slightly and I smiled back. It felt false on my face.

Then a sudden feeling in my stomach made my hand flash towards it.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Emily looked at my hand at my stomach, and my expression, and grinned.

"What?" I asked.

She laughed. "You and Paul have been married for two months...? Did you have any special occasions?" She blinked and gave an innocent grin. I thought of this morning, how the guys had come over because Sam and Emily were...

"Oh my God..." I whispered. No way!

"I'll go tell Paul. There's no way we can know for sure. We need to take you to the doctor." She hurried to the door before I could protest. Really? First an anonymous vampire letter and now she is going to tell Paul I was going to have a kid? He's going to have a stroke.

The rest of the day was blur. I really was pregnant and Paul and Sam went to patrol. Emily bugged me about names for boys and girls.

"If you have a girl?" She asked me about an hour before my usual time for bed.

"Maybe, Carlie. I think it's cute." She wrote that down.

"For a boy?" She stared at me expectantly. I sighed.

"I don't know, maybe Dastan."

She smiled and wrote it down. "Okay, we'll talk again tomorrow. You can sleep here tonight. Paul said he'd be out patroling late. He wants to make sure you two are safe." We laughed and I headed to the guest bedroom and fell back onto the bed. Minutes later, I'm asleep.


	4. Dream Vision

This dream was weird. It was a swirl of colors, and then it was dark, and then I was in a castle. Or it looked that way. I walked over to the mirror, and gasped.

I was a kid again. My hair was short and curled and my eyes blazed a strange hazy red. My teeth felt sharp and I was extremely pale. I looked like a real vampire. My hand went to my mouth.

"Hello, Bella." Said a light voice. I whirled around to see two figures shrouded in fog. I squinted, but could only catch the shape of a small girl. Her face was blank, without emotion. Her eyes were dull and her mouth was a permanent frown. Most of the fog was wrapped around her, but the person next to her was better hidden. I heard him laugh.

"You know, this could be your life if you gave in and stopped your wolf on his hunt for us. He'll never figure out who we are, and he'll only get himself and you hurt by trying." He chuckled, "And your child."

I clenched my fists. "I will never give in." I growled.

"So be it." His voice had gone all scary sounding when suddenly, I shot up in my bed, gasping. I put my hands over my stomach and took a deep breath. It was just a dream. That's it, a dream. I wiped my forehead and walked out of the room. I sat on the couch, turning on the small TV and leaned my head back. What did he mean by so be it?

The front door opened then, and the guys came in, carrying a bloody Jacob. I shot up and ran over to them. "What happened?" I asked. Paul layed Jacob on the couch and looked at me.

"Vampire attack." Was all he said. I froze, my dream coming back to me, full force.

"So that's what he meant..." I sank down onto the floor. Paul crouched down in front of me.

"What who meant? Bella?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"My dream." I swallowed, "This man said I had to give in, or he'd hurt us." My hands went back to my stomach and I let my head fall forward. Paul's arms went around me and he pulled me to him. He whispered in my ear that it was going to be okay, but it was a lie. It wasn't going to be okay. My baby was going to be born in a time of hurt and terror and possibly, danger. Why me?

"Why me...?" I cried.


	5. Due

**Paul-**

My eyes opened to see Bella pacing the room. I sighed and sat up. I knew why she was so worried. Hell, I was probably more worried than her. I worried for her, for the baby she carried, and for the rest of my family. Bella had too much on her shoulders to deal with. She looked at me and smiled. I forced one back, but she saw through it.

"What's wrong?" She walked over to me and grabbed my hand. I smiled again, and then let it disappear.

"I hate feeling like I can't protect you anymore." I said. She nodded, chewing on the inside of her cheek. She always did that when she was thinking too hard.

"You can protect me, it's just you don't have any clue how." Her voice was soft, but there was determination in her eyes. I shook my head at her.

"It's just not that easy. I have my family protect, and even more importantly, I have you two to protect. I don't know what I'd do without you. From the moment I saw you in that clearing, I loved you. Since you were a child, I didn't love you like now, but I loved you like a favorite sister. I was able to keep you safe, but now I can't. The vampire found his way into your dreams and I can't protect you there." I looked down, and she pushed my face back up.

"You can still protect me." Her eyes glittered, "You just have to have a new way to keep me safe. The same tactic won't work everytime, Paul, you need to know this." I nodded.

"I know, Bella." She smiled and kissed me.

"Alright. So, I am going to go check on Jacob, make breakfast, and then meet Emily for baby names." She rolled her eyes and walked away. I laughed and walked out after her. I needed to patrol one more time, then I come back in to watch Bella and Emily fight over names.

"Going for a patrol?" Jared asked, walking up beside me.

"Yup," I hopped the porch fence and landed silently. Jared followed after me.

I ran off into the forest and tied my clothes around my ankle, letting the wolf inside of me take over. Before five seconds had passed, I was on all fours.

_Awww! _Jared thought. He replayed the scene in my mind when I had talked to Bella in the room. I huffed.

_Shut up, jack ass. _I growled inside my head. He didn't speak until we came into that very same clearing we had met Bella in. I sighed. It had grown some grass and it looked more like a tiny forest now. Without something here to wear down the grass and cut down the trees, it would just become part of the woods. I sighed again, and started up a slow jog around the clearing.

_Do you smell that? _Jared thought.

_Yeah. A faint smell of vampire..._ I started in the direction it was at.

_Dude, don't go. It could be a trap. You know how vampires are; they'll lead a false scent and get you far away from where you need to be. _Jared said quietly in my head. I growled. I knew that, too. I would know. My aunt died that way. I couldn't take that chance with Bella.

_How long has it been? _I asked.

_About an hour. Why?_ Jared said.

And I was gone, running towards the house, and changing when I reached it. I pulled on my shorts and walked in, just as Bella and Emily sat down at the table with a notebook. Bella looked up and smiled at me. "Anything?" She asked.

"No, not really. It was extremely faint and headed North." She nodded. I walked over to the couch, and turned on the TV. Turning, I saw Emily start talking.

"What about Marie for a girl?" She asked.

Bella shook her head. "Naw, it's too generic." Emily nodded and made a line through the name.

"Tristin for a boy?" She asked. Bella chewed on the inside of her cheek. She grinned and nodded. Emily smiled back and circled the name. When Bella gasped and her hands went to her stomach, she looked at me, smiled, and nodded at my expression. Emily was a blur of action, as I sat there in shock. She and Claire helped Bella out to the car. Claire ran back inside, grabbed a blanket, a water bottle and Emily's purse and was gone.

Jared, Same and Quil dragged me out of the house, and we all ran in the woods next to the car.


	6. Fate and Future

Paul paced in front of Jared, Sam and Quil. Their eyes followed his every movement. Every time someone would walk from Bella's room, he would look up, but when they didn't approach, he would begin pacing again. "Dude, sit down s-" Quil began, but was interrupted by a nurse.

"Paul?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He stopped pacing and turned to face her. "Follow me." She said with a small smile. He walked behind her, his hands in his pockets. He was so nervous about seeing his first kid. He wasn't even sure if it was a girl or a boy! He walked in, a bit too slowly, but he was in soon. He looked at Bella, and then at the two babies in her arms in different colored blankets. A small smile crept upon Paul's face. He walked to Bella's side. She handed him the girl.

The baby opened her eyes, and they were a glowing red. Paul almost dropped her. He looked at Bella, "She took more of the vampire side of me." She said. He nodded, and looked back down at his child. "Her name is Fate." Bella said.

Fate smile at her father, and suddenly reached up, and touched his cheek. Everything disappeared, and reappeared in a new visual, but they weren't in the hospital. They were standing in an old warehouse. Bella was trying to escape three cloaked vampires. Paul watched from afar, not allowed to move. He watched as Bella was beaten, and everything went back to the hospital. He stumbled backwards a little bit, and then Fate yawned, and closed her eyes. Paul smiled. Fate looked very much like her mother. Pale skin, curly reddish-brown hair, red eyes, and the power to see the future.

He placed Fate back into his mothers arm, and took the boy. "What's his name?" He asked, smiling. He looked just like Paul. Tan skin, brown almost black eyes, and black hair although you couldn't see his well.

"Damian." Paul smiled again. He wondered how Emily would react to the these names she didn't Bella had thought of. Emily was in the cafeteria getting lunch. "What will Em say about the names?" Paul asked, sitting in the chair beside Bella's bed with Damian in his arms. Bella shrugged.

"We'll just have to get the kids out before she begins ranting." She laughed when te others came piling in, along with Emily, who brought a camera. She got shots of Paul with Fate and Damian and Bella, and all of the guys holding the kids. She also got the nurse to take a picture of all of them. Later that nigh, Paul stayed with Bella as all the others began to leave.

"Paul, I need to tell you something..."

"What is it?" Paul asked, laying Damian beside his sister, and then sat beside Bella. She took his hand in hers. "You saw what Fate could do, didn't you? What you saw was the future. That is really going to happen."


	7. The Inevitable

Paul couldn't help his reaction. It was inevitable. He stood abruptly and began to pace the room, his face going to his face now and again.

"I only thought that it was glimpse of what she could do," he looked at his sleeping daughter and then back to his wife. "I never expected that to be real..." he sat again in the chair, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He sighed heavily, burying his face in his hands.

"That won't happen to you, Bella, I'll make sure of that," he looked up at her, and Bella suddenly knew that he would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

"You're not invincible, Paul. Somethings just have to happen, no matter what they are," she touched his cheek lightly with a small, sad smile. "And this is just one of those things."

"Bella-"

"Leave it alone for now. Lets just get the children home tomorrow, get a well deserved rest, and see how it goes the next day. As far as I am concerned now, neither mine nor Fate's vision matters."

They stared at each other for a moment, both equally stubborn. Bella yawned suddenly and leaned back against the bed she hadn't yet moved from. "I wonder how fast they'll grow..." she wondered aloud, looking at the two sleeping babies. They were holding hands and sleeping close together like they couldn't bear to be away from each other.

"They'll be inseperable," Paul chuckled, making himself comfortable in the chair.

"They will won't they?" Bella laughed, her eyes drooping. She yawned again and she fell asleep.


End file.
